The Last Song
by ShyWeapon394
Summary: Summary. Soul was being stupid said something he shouldn't and Now kid and maka are gone. Bad summary. Songfic WARNING CHARECTOR DEATHS. MAKAXKID ONE SHOT IMPORTANT:THIS STORY IS NOT THE LAST SONG IT IS FACE DOWN I AM CURRENTLY TRYING TO FINISH THE REAL LAST SONG SO SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSIAN


**Summary: Maka has had enough of Souls abuse so she tells Kid. Kid confronts Soul through song. Better than it sounds.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Soul Eater and the Face Down lyrics belong to it's rightful owners. Now this is my first fanfic so be nice please. Oh yeah this is a ONE-SHOT until I feel like it needs more chapters or a sequel. ENJOY!**

* * *

MAKA'S POV

I was thrown to the ground again by one of the only people I allowed myself to trust. Soul kicked heme again for what felt like the thousandth time. I knew this was going to go on for a while longer than he'd leave and forget that he beat me and ask how I got these bruises. And I knew I would just tell him from our last mission. This went one the past two months and I always told him the same thing hoping he won't do it again though I knew it was in vain. I felt Soul's presences leave and looked up. He was indeed gone causing me to sigh with relief. I got up and slightly dizzy, stumbled into the washroom.

I looked in the mirror and sighed with relief. He didn't get my face. I was happy because the ones that were one my face were always questioned, while the ones on my legs and arms were ignored. I was a meister, after all, so I was usually bruised. Though Kid has been asking how I got more bruises these pass couple weeks. I hope he won't suspect anything for Soul threatened me with stuff I'd rather not remembered if I told someone. I was terrified of Soul. There I said it Maka Albarn is afraid of her own weapon, partner and current boyfriend, Soul "Eater" Evans. I've been dating him for the past three months. Month one was terrific he was sweet, gentle, and loving. Month two the beatings started. They stared small just a hit, than it grew harder than kicking then full out beating. I was going to break up with him after the first beating but he didn't remember what he did. Me being little stupid forgiving me forgave him. That's how the beatings were: I'd said something that he didn't like; he'd beat me, leave, and then come back not remembering what happened. I think the black blood has something to do with the beatings and the blackouts. I'm not sure but I'm almost sure it has something to do with this or Soul just fakes blacking out and forgetting. I'm not sure which I'd rather it be I thought as I cleaned my new found wounds putting concealer on and getting ready for school planning on telling Kid what was happening.

**_TIME SKIP TO PROM AT DWMA_**

KID'S POV

I was wondering around the dance floor waiting for Maka and Soul to show up so I can start my song I was- no AM going to sing. I thought of Maka's confession about Soul:

**_FLASHBACK _**

_"Kid!" I heard someone whisper-shout at me. I looked back and saw Maka motioning me to come over. I start smiling -not knowing what horrifying things she was about to tell me- and walked back to her. I had a crush on Maka ever sense we met. The way her hair in pigtails, her breasts (now much bigger than when they first met) was so symmetrical and her deep green eyes were so unnerving yet not.( AUTHOR'S NOTE CAN SKIP AND READ AT THE END OF STORY:I know it sounds weird but in other fanfictions they always talk about her breasts and how small they were and that they've gotten bigger and I needed something else to add and also because I'm trying to think a little like a boy right now so I thought I would add this please in reviews debate if I should keep this part or not now ON WITH THE STORY) Her outfits were always symmetrical too. I always wonder how she manages to be so symmetrical without even trying. _

_"What's up" I ask trying to sound nonchalant. I noticed how jumpy and worried she looked. I suddenly went very serious._

_"I need to tell you something important." Maka said I nodded encouraging her to continue. She took a deep breath and started. "The last three months if you noticed I've been getting bruises and other injuries, even when we weren't on missions. I need to tell you how I got them." She took another deep breath seeming to ready for my reaction. "Well they weren't from the missions. I've been getting-" She stopped abruptly starting to sob. I quickly start to comfort her. After a while she calmed to speak without a stutter." I've been getting beating almost every day of the week by Soul. It started two months ago." Then she broke down crying again._

_I was so mad that if I wasn't comforting Maka I would have went a kicked Souls ass for beating the person who I loved dearly. "Don't worry I'll get him later "I murmured to her. Not getting a reply I looked down and saw that she fell asleep. I picked her up and took her back to my mansion and layed her in my bed. Before I left I heard her murmur "Kid I love you." _

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

Well when she woke I wold her to bring Soul to the dance and come back to my house to get ready. I didn't tell her about what she said in her sleep. She asked what she would tell Soul. I told her to say that Patty and Liz were going to help her get ready and to meet her at the dance. She did that and had to go to dinner with that scum-bag before Prom. Now I was waiting for them to start-

There they are. Maka seemed nervous and Soul didn't notice. I met her eyes nodded then ran to the stage and announced I was going to sing a song. Maka did her part and took Soul to the front where I would be able to make sure he heard every word.

The drums and guitar stared than I started:

_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's goin' down_

Soul looked at me funny than at Maka who I was staring at. She seemed a little puzzled at the meaning of the words

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

Soul suddenly seemed to understand the lyrics and he looked mad.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Maka said something to Soul and he looked surprised.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down_

He suddenly hit Maka and I was furious.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again_

_Say you're right again, heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

I remember what I told him before he dated Maka: never hurt her or you'll regret it.

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt she said, "This doesn't hurt"_

_She said, "I finally had enough"_

I heard Maka suddenly shout "Hit me all you want you can never hurt me more than when I found out my father cheated on my mother! I don't want to deal with this anymore"

_Face down in the dirt she said, "This doesn't hurt"_

_She said, "I finally had enough"_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming round again_

Soul punched Maka in the stomach then a Black*Star came up from behind Maka and punched Soul in the face.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Maka yelled for someone to call the police on Soul and shouted to me "KID I Love you!"

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt she says, "This doesn't hurt"_

_She says, "I finally had enough"_

Everyone started to clap. Maka ran up on stage and hugged me and KISSED ME! Then said "Death the Kid will you let me be your girlfriend? You were there when Soul wasn't and you never caused me any pain." She looked in my eyes waiting for my answer.

"I took a deep breath and whispered in her ear "Yes I will let you be my girlfriend if you let me be you boyfriend"

"Yes you can be my boyfriend" Maka whispered back

We kissed up on stage and Everyone started clapping. This might have been a started out bad but it ended the best way possible.

* * *

**Authors note from above: I know it sounds weird but in other fanfictions they always talk about her breasts and how small they were and that they've gotten bigger and I needed something else to add and also because I'm trying to think a little like a boy right now so I thought I would add this please in reviews debate if I should keep this part or not.**

**The song that features is called Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apprentice I thought this song would be good in this story so I put it in.**

**Now I accept criticism like spelling and grammar in my stories but not in author notes because I often talk like this so in author notes I can talk like this. **


End file.
